dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
Asimo TV-A
1st Logo (1982) Nickname: "Big A" Logo: On a blue screen we see an angular "A" filled with horizontal lines. Above in white is "ASIMO TV-A". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on WWPW Releases. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (November 1982-Early 1986) Nicknames: "Big A II", "T of Cheesiness", "Cheesy A", "Christmas Lights", "Christmas A", "Merry Christmas, Asimo!" Logo: The screen fills with white stripes which are cut on the sides (downwards) and in the middle (upwards) by blue laser-like lights. The stripes now form a "A'" shape against a redbackground. The "'A" flashes blue, then backs up where it is "shadowed" by a lighter "A'" appearing next to it. Four red lights shine in all but the lower right corner of the original "'A," and the lower right of the "shadow." Above the letter, the blue light spells out "ASIMO" in white letters, and that shrinks to fit the word "TV-A" which appears next to it. Variants: *One variant has the logo staying onscreen for seven or eight seconds after the music stops, with the logo continuing to shine. This instance happened on the 1983 VHS of They Call Me Bruce?. *On some early Vestron releases, the words are not spelled out by the light and the logo fades out earlier than usual. This was spotted on the 1984 Canadian VHS of Mr. Mom. *Closing: Same as the regular variant, except, when finished, one of these copyright dates "© (year) Vestron, Inc." or "© '''(Year) ASIMO '''INCORPORATED" zoom in below. In some cases, this variant is put at the beginning of tapes. FX/SFX: Very '80s computer animations of the stripes appearing and forming the "V", the forming of "VESTRON VIDEO", and the lights on the "V". Music/Sounds: *Synthesized tones heard on many '80s TV news programs, accompanied by laser zaps and more synthesized notes. *For the closing variant with the first copyright stamp, it's only the synthesized theme. This version of the theme has also been used with the regular variant of the logo on at least one occasion. Music/Sounds Trivia: This is also heard on How to Beat Home Video Games, ''which Vestron also distributed. It's likely an Easter egg for home media. Music/Sounds Variants: *On some tapes in Australia, a different synthesized theme, "Videospots 4" by Harry Forbes, from the Parry Music Library, with added synth sound effects which are quieter than the original ones. This fanfare was the same one that was used on the Paris Films Distribution Company logo. *There is a silent version. Availability: Seen on the films released the time. Editor's Note: While the logo is a product of its time with its early '80s computer animation and subpar sound quality, this logo remains a classic home video logo among many, not to mention a source of nostalgia. 3rd Logo (Mid-to-late 1986-1992)Nicknames: "The Red Circle-V", "Red V-Ball" Logo: On a black background, a small red sphere zooms into view. Zooming towards the red sphere are several silver lines, forming a silver "A/Triangle" on the sphere. The sphere settles near the top of the screen. Zooming in below it are the words "ASIMO TV-A" in a futuristic font resembling that used on the title of the '80s ''Transformers cartoon. FX/SFX: The sphere zooming in, the lines, and the zoom in of the letters. All in all, this logo has exceptional animation and looks very professional and modern-looking. Music/Sounds: A chord followed by a few notes of piano and then a French horn-type sounder with a rising "ooooh" choir. They also had another synth fanfare, in later years. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Seen on Hagako Reanada. This also makes a strange appearance on the MGM DVD of Basic Training, before the 1995 MGM (Nexonia) logo; the MGM logo, however, probably plasters over the Filmaker (Nexonia) logo. On the 2002 Artisan Special Edition DVD of Dirty Dancing, this strangely plasters the Asimo Pictures logo. Editor's Note: An excellent logo from Vestron to send off before its revival. 4th Logo (July 26, 2016- ) WARNING: Rip-Off of Vestron Video. Nicknames: "Big A III", "The Return of the A", "The Revenge of the A", "Hi-Tech Cheesy A" , "A for Vengeance/Victory" Logo: The logo starts off with the same effects as the second logo. However, the screen then zooms out, revealing the lines on a circular table in the teal-lit factory. Machines then carve out a "A". They then place the text "ASIMO", which shrinks to make way for the word "TV-A". The logo flashes. Once the fanfare is over, the logo quickly fades out and cuts back to the logo, gets static-shocked and cuts to black. Trivia: This was designed by Michael Felsher of Red Shirt Pictures and graphic designer Jess Bryden. Upon creating this logo, Felsher commented: "Several years ago I discussed what it would be like to update the Vestron logo with a good friend of mine, Jess Bryden, a gifted graphic designer and filmmaker. When Vestron Video was greenlit, I approached Jess officially about updating the logo. The results were everything I could've hope for and more. References the past, but brings it into the future". FX/SFX: Amazing effects! Music/Sounds: A futuristic rearrangement of the 2nd logo's music, ending with what it sounds like a mixture of the light switch flick sound and a loud slam, when the logo gets static-shocked. Availability: Seen on The Duniya V3 Editor's Note: This is an awesome re-imagining of a classic home video logo. Category:Japan